Mad Sidekicks
by FandomTrash7434
Summary: She was once a normal girl before The Clown Prince of Crime. Now she is under the wings of a bat and a bird.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

Chapter 1: Pain

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics and/or Batman**

Pain. That was all she had known from the minute that _man_ threw her into the chemical vat and tore her life to shreds. Pain she relived often, every time she hears _him_ talk, trying to hook her with his bitter lies. Every time, she rejects _him_ and every time she is shown a fresh, new pain. All she can do is curl up in the small, grotty room dubbed her's and try to remember. Only shreds remain. Her age, country of origin, likes and dislikes, all she came to recall. Not even the name that had once been her's.

There is a flower in her room, not from _Him_ , but from the outside. It grows in the corner of the room, a small daisy. The only sign of natural colour in _His_ world of bright green and purple. She always did hate bright colours. She would whisper to the flower, breathing her desires, her sadness, her pain. She would talk about her only memories and feel release. "Why?" she thinks "Why do I feel this?" Human behaviour was always difficult for her to understand. She stares into the mirror, at the face that is her's.

Pale skin, no hint of rosiness, hair permanently red on the right and black on the left, her only clothes; a skimpy red and black leather skintight suit, just barely covering her sensitive flesh, with a harlequin theme. Of all the things she hates about what _he_ did to her, her physical appearance and the theme of her outfit were two things she liked. Not that she would admit that, no she would not give him the satisfaction.

"Today feels different somehow." She mutters as she wakes up and gets dressed. She dismisses it as the "buddies" came over for "Show and Tell". As she walks with dulled eyes, she (alongside the others) misses a black figure with two tall ears, watching her.

Batman frowns, her readings were calm, yet there was no joy, none of the delight that the Joker claimed she had with him, just a solemn acceptance. "What do you know? Ivy was right" Came the voice of Robin, tempered with sympathy. Batman just thought, going over the events leading them here.

 _The GCPD was in panic mode to put it bluntly. The Joker was ordering several attacks at once and, as if that was not bad enough, Poison Ivy had decided to hold a nightclub hostage and was demanding to see Batman. Commissioner Gordon was at his wit's end. Between juggling members of the department and trying to contact Batman, he could feel stress marks growing on his forehead. "You look tired, Jim." Gordon chuckled, despite himself, "This night would most likely make even you tired, Batman." Robin came out from the shadows, "Well, what's the deal tonight, then?" Gordon sighed, rubbing his face, "Well, Joker's causing chaos again and Poison Ivy wants to see you." Batman narrowed his eyes, "Where is she?" he inquired. "At The Iceberg Lounge, but it may be…" Gordon trailed off. They had already gone._

" _Ivy's not even trying to hide" Batman thought, seeing the Penguin being cut out of vines by several officers. Then, out came Poison Ivy herself. "Batman, we need to talk." She insisted, looking very determined. "The hostages…" Batman began. "Are all fine, if not a bit shaken. But, I need to talk with you. Someone's life may depend on it." She finished for him, looking deathly serious. "You will still be arrested." Robin stated, suspicious. "I know, but someone needs to help her." Batman, after a minute of consideration, gave a nod and, after a lengthy discussion, was enroute to one of the Joker's many hideouts. Ivy had claimed that the Joker was keeping a hostage, a hostage that he was claiming was his girlfriend. That she was, in fact, not; just a girl torn from her old life and name._

 _It could be a trap, but it was a risk that he was willing to take._

Batman, finally seeing an opportunity, smashed through the window, taking out both of the guards. Now, the girl. She looked close to tears, either of fear or relief. "You're the Batman, aren't you?" She muttered softly, surprising him with a deep voice and British accent. He nodded, watching for her response. "Are you here to stop _him_?" He nodded again, both aware of who she was referring to. "Are you here to free me?" she asked, tears now flowing down her chalk cheeks. He nodded, only for her to run up to him and start to sob into his shoulder. Batman gently rubbed circles on her back, not moving even when the GCPD assaulted the building.

[1 hour later]

Commissioner Gordon looked at the poor girl Batman had rescued from the Joker. A girl who they would not have known about if Poison Ivy chose not to care. She herself had admitted it; "Everyday, she poured out her heart and everyday, I listened. How could I not care?" He had to admit, Ivy did have a good point. It was hard not to care about her. The girl in question was currently talking with Batman and Robin, looking a lot better than before. She was smiling, drinking a hot chocolate one of the officers had bought for her. Eventually, Batman walked out of the room, Robin staying, talking to her about mythology of all things. "How is she?" Gordon asked, somewhat dreading the answer. "She can only remember her date of birth, minor facts about herself and a few scattered memories." Batman responded, looking almost sad. "Not even her name?" Jim replied, looking at the girl with tears in his eyes. "No, only the name Joker gave her; Harley Quinn."

Jim looked at Harley for a while before asking "What will happen to her?" "I think I know someone who will take her." Batman responded, with determination in his eyes. "Who?" Jim replied. "Bruce Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2:Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics and/or Batman**

Harley looked around the adoption office, the size of the room making her feel intimidated. She closed her eyes and recalled what Batman and Robin had told her about her new family:

" _He is a close friend of mine. He was going through a difficult time in his life and I helped him to vent his frustrations. He's a good man, trust me." Batman spoke softly, Robin nodding before adding "Yeah, and they say his sons, Tim and Dick are real nice, too." Harley replied "But, what if I screw it up somehow? I had problems before and now they are even worse. What if I…" "Stop" Batman interjected, gentle yet firm,"you are worrying over nothing. Trust me, you will be fine. I promise."_

She was shaken by the door opening, her new guardian smiling down at her and his son, Tim, gently taking her by the hand. "Welcome to the family, Harley" Bruce said, his voice warm like a summer breeze, "Now, let's get you some better clothes." "Can I keep the colour scheme and theme? I kinda like it." Harley asked timidly. Bruce nodded, saying "Whatever makes you feel comfortable." She nodded, pulling at the oversized shirt she had been given as she stood, feeling quite out of place.

Once out of the building, Harley's anxiety level was going off the charts, at least until Tim gently squeezed her hand. "Come on, big sis, it's going to be fine. We're here now." Harley could not help, but smile. His delight was so infectious.

The car smelled as expensive as it looked, yet had a gentle warmth to it. Once Harley was seated, with Tim to her right, they were off to the tailor's. He had apparently been pre informed of her colour scheme as he only asked for measurements and quickly came out with several designs. Harley could not decide which dress design to go for, until she spotted a nice-looking gown. It had the diamond pattern she had worn and the bottom was separated into four triangles, each ending in a white pompom.

"I like this one, is that ok?" Harley asked, pointing to the gown. Bruce looked away from Tim, who was having his measurements taken, and replied "Of course, it's ok. Although, knowing this tailor, he'll probably not be satisfied until he has made you a whole wardrobe." Indeed, it was only after Harley had chose a sundress (Simple red with black diamonds) and a suit that was split red and black, that they were able to leave, "After all, you still needs casual clothes." Bruce had said as they got back into the car and went to a very popular clothing store.

Somehow, the clothing store took the longest, with Harley almost having a heart attack once she saw the total. "Don't worry about it. You need clothes and, well, it's not like I'm lacking in money." Bruce had said, as she chose something to wear. Harley settled on red sneakers, black jeans and a red and black flannel shirt.

Finally, they all got back into the car and drove to Wayne Manor. It was only when they were bringing the shopping inside, that Harley realised the time. "Is it evening already?" she asked, exhaustion setting in. Bruce looked at the sky, "Must be. Hopefully dinner's still warm." he said as the last of the bags cleared the doors and they all walked into the dining room, their backs aching from the bags. "Alfred" Bruce called out "Alfred, we're home." As if on cue, Alfred came from around the corner, his grey hair combed back neatly, replying "Welcome home, I have prepared a chicken and tomato risotto for dinner." "Thank you Alfred. Harley, this is Alfred, Alfred this is Harley." Bruce responded. "Ah, Miss Quinn, it is nice to meet you." Alfred said politely, holding out his hand for Harley to shake. "Same here, Sir." Harley replied, shaking the offered hand, feeling oddly at ease.

After a lovely dinner and a shower, Harley was in her room, setting up her new laptop when Tim opened the door and said "Hey, do you want to play a game with me?" Harley looked at the update bar and nodded, following Tim to his room.

Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred were have a serious conversation. "Appsolutely not." Bruce said, fingers tapping on the keys of the Batcomputer. "Master Bruce, you must understand. It will keep her safe." Alfred pleaded. "How, Alfred. How will her being out there with no alter-ego, dealing with criminals, possibly keep her safe?" Bruce asked, worry tempering his anger. "Because, even if she did not, the Joker would still be after her. If she is out there with you, then that will tell the criminals of Gotham that Harley Quinn is off limits." Alfred argued, feeling that it was the only way.

Bruce hung his head in his hands, before saying "You're right. I hate it, but you're right." He sighed heavily before adding "I'll start on a suit and could you set up some self-defence classes for her, Alfred?" Alfred nodded before heading back upstairs. He opened Tim's bedroom door and smiled. They had both fallen asleep playing Mario Kart and Harley's arms had gently wrapped themselves around Tim. Alfred turned off the console and TV, before checking and doing the same in Harley's room. He came back with a blanket and gently tucked it around them, before leaving, shutting the door as quietly as he could.


End file.
